Kunoichi 4
by tobie-baka
Summary: naruhina, sasusaku, shikaino, nejiten... Sakura just thought she would come to Konohagakure and finish her highschool years but little did she now that ninjas still actually exist in the modern world and she was one of them... How will she manage her life during the day and fight crime at night... And who was this Akatsuki gang threatening to take over the world?
1. chapter 1

**Sakura's POV:**

"SASORIIIIIINIII!!!!!!" I shouted at my lazy ass brother as I approached him at the Konoha airport lobby. He was just standing there ,staring infront of him holding a pink poster with some Blondie. "SASORIII! AKASUNA!" I tried calling again and stomped on his foot. "Hey brat watch where you going- Sakura-chan!!!!" He shouted and pulled me into a hug. "I've been standing here for hours and you haven't even noticed me!" I shouted at him playfully. "Well last time I saw you, you were five... But know you've grown...a lot..." he said eying my chest. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back to Sunagakure..." He said. "Wait no I'll take them out!" I shouted and immediately took the socks out...yeah I put socks in my bra to make them look bigger. "Knew it" he said as he chuckled. "You gotta wait your turn imotou, and one day you'll probably look just like auntie Tsunade and all the guys will drool over you" he said while patting my head. I could've sworn he said something about hoping that day would never come and how he would be happy if I never got a boyfriend. I just pouted as I tidied my hair. "SHE'S SOOO ADORABLE HM!!!!!!!!" i heard someone say, it was that blonde guy or uhm girl... "SAKURA-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he said while swinging me around. I looked at this guy strangely, was he for real... I don't even know him. "Deidara put her down" I heard Sasorinii say. "Aw come on Danna I haven't seen her in years!hm" this Deidara fellow whined as he put me down. Deidara... I scanned my brain for that name... Ah! ...Nope ...nothing. The two just looked at me weirdly and shrugged. "Uhm... Don't get offended now... But who are you?" I asked this Deidara guy, while scratching the back of my head. "Its me! Deidara Yamanaka! Ino Yamanaka's older brother...hm You know Ino... You're best friend...hm" he said to me. Ino? Deidara? Yamanaka? Suddenly it hit me. "OHMYGOSHDEIDARAIMSOOSORRYIDIDN'TKNOWITWASYOUWITHTHEHAIRANDEYESCOPETHINGY!" I said quickly while hugging him." But why you calling Sasorinii Danna?" I asked him. His body stiffened and he looked at niisan. "Well saku-chan... you see, ...Deidara-chan and i are...uhm...how do you say it..." Niisan said and looked at Deidara who was blushing "Dating" I finished the sentence for them. There was a long silence before I dropped my bags and went over to them, pulling them together in a huge hug. I knew they were shocked at my actions as they both stiffened up a bit but i looked up to them and smiled. "So you're not mad or weirded out?" niisan asked me."why would i be...plus i have something to tell you as well..." I told them with a smug smile plastered on my face. "Im pregnant with Kankuro's son" i whispered to them while rubbing my stomach. "THAT SON OF A BITCH COULDNT KEEP HIS FUCKING FILTHY PAWS OFF YOU!! I'LL SHOW HIM HOW TO PLAY HOUSE SINCE HE WANTS TO BE A DAD!!!OI! YOU GIMME ONE TICKET TO SUNAGAKURE! NOW!!" Sasorinii started shouting, everyone was now staring at him. I started laughing my ass off and Deidara caught on, he too started laughing. "WHAT YOU TWO BRATS LAUGHING AT?HUH" he came stomping towards us. "Danna calm down!" Deidara shouted at niisan. "ONLY UNTIL SHE TELLS ME WHY SHE SLEPT WITH THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! ANYONE BUT HIM!" He said or shouted , pointing his finger in my face. "So you're giving me permission to sleep with boys now?" I asked him, testing niisan's patience... I know he doesn't like to be kept waiting... "YEA!... WAIT! NO!" he quickly said. "Danna relax she's just joking hm!" Deidara decided to stop my fun... party pooper. "So you're not expecting?" He asked me in a calmer voice "no! Never! Not with kankuro-kun!" I said "WELL DON'T EVER PULL SUCH A STUNT ON ME! JEEZ! MY HEART!" niichan shouted at me. "Sorry..." I said "well let's go...people are staring at us weirdly..." Niisan said taking my bags while Deidara took the others, I just followed behind. When we came out to the parking lot they stopped in front of a blood red Mercedes. My jaw hanged it was so beautiful. I immediately jumped over the door into the car ignoring the number plate that said 'S•U• 'on it ,did I mention it was a convertible. I layed down on the backseat. It kinda smelt like tomatoes but I ignored the smell and closed my eyes...i was so tired after that 19 hour plane ride from Sunagakure to Konohagakure. I felt so much better when the pilot said we landed, It was Konoha my hometown. They took me away to Suna when I was five or something and I could vaguely remember everything, but all i knew that this was the place where i belonged. My niisan obviously stayed behind with our auntie Tsunade because Evil granny Chiyo didn't want him...

"We're here hm!" I heard someone shout, probably Deidara cause earlier on I noticed he had a speech impredicament. "Shut it! She's still sleeping brat!" I heard my niisan shout. I opened my eyes as the convertible came to a still stand. "Oi! Don't be so mean to Deidara-san!" I shouted niisan and slapped him on the head. He gave me a glare and was muttering curses under his breath. "Hey! Drop the honorific! I'm not that old hm!" Deidara said to me all pouty. "how old are you then Deidara... Senpai?" I asked him nervously. "Now you remind me of that baka Tobi! I can hear him ranting about his goodness already!" He said overdramtically, Sasorinii just rolled his eyes. Yip I could see he and the pig was related. "Ohh...then I'll call you ...Dei-chan!" I said excitedly. Deidara started screaming excitedly. "OH MY GAWD I LOVE MY NEW NICKNAME SQUEEE HM SQUEEEE!" I covered my poor ears and looked over to niisan, the no good son of bitch had earplugs in. I gave him a glare while he had a smug smile on his face. "Sooo dei-chan! You haven't answered my question yet..." I asked him "17 and you?" He said acting all cool. "14...well I'm turning 15 this year..." I trailed off. So he's 5 years younger than niisan... I thought to myself.. "Are you guys done chatting yet? Cause you know I do not -" Deidara and I both cut niisan off."-like to be kept waiting... We know hm" we both sighed in unison, except I didn't do the 'hm' part. I looked at the house... Or no mansion, we stopped infront of... It was so huge...well that's what I could see from the gaps in the wall, it was a 3-storey house, a huge front lawn, a pool that was bigger than my previous house and there was a lot of expensive cars parked there. My jaw literally dropped... What kind of job was niisan doing if he could afford this. The sound of laughter brought me out of my fantasy thoughts. "what you guys laughing about?" I asked them innocently. "Which one do you think is our house?" Niisan asked. I obviously pointed out to the house we stopped in front of. They started laughing louder. I was confused why were they laughing and asking me stupid questions? "Oh well... where are we living then?" I asked them, irritated by their laughter. "Look to your left imotou" niisan said in between sniggers. This time my jaw dropped down in shock, no this had to be a joke. I looked at the house in total denial. It was a rundown double storey house that looked half burnt, some of the windows were broken and i could've swore that huge red stain on the wall was blood. "Why did stop here then?" I asked them...this had to be a joke..." Gotta give the Uchiha brat's car back" niisan casually replied. I suddenly felt sad...the car wasn't ours after all. "Dont worry imotou...everythings going to be alright, ill protect you...promise" sasorinii said, it was the exact same thing he told me 12 years ago at the death of our parents. He then ruffled my hair before pulling out his phone and dialling a number. I pushed away those greedy thoughts and was thankful Sasorinii and i was reunited again... Just wish kaasan and tousan was here to join us. I could feel Deidara's intense gaze on me, he then pulled out something white,took his gloves off and started kneading it... He finished and showed it to me ... It a sculpture of me. "Watch this hm!" Deidara said excitedly "KATSU! HM!" he commanded and the thing exploded. I was staring at him wide eyed how did he do that! "Don't show her Dammit you brat she doesn't know yet!" Niisan yelled at Deidara while speaking to someone on the phone. "No no not you Itachi-san, it's the brat

... Yeah explosives again" he was talking over the phone. "Yeah tell Sasgay he can have his car back...OK ...bye"niisan said before putting his phone away glaring at Deidara. After 5 minutes that seemed like hours of sitting and listening to the two ranting on about art this Sasgay guy finally came."hn..." Was all he said as niisan threw the keys and he caught it. He kept looking at me but I stood beside Deidara and made like i didn't notice it but someone did. "Hey! Stop ogling Danna's imotou here she's not for sale hm!" Deidara said. I looked up at the boy... He looked so familiar... can it be?...naah...the Sasuke I knew was kind and fun this boy look just looked serious and cocky. I thought to myself. "Hn...its Sasuke...not Sasgay and to you its Uchiha-san.. " he said and started the car. How rude! Niisan wasn't even finished taking all my bags out. "Stuck up hm" I heard Deidara mutter as he went to help niisan and left me alone with this Sasuke boy. I felt uncomfortable as he said nothing and just stared in front of himself while I could feel niisan's glare on us. When they were done I thanked him with a quick bow. "Arigato Uchiha...uhm...-san" I said nervously to clear any dark clouds, didn't want him thinking I was ungrateful. "No need... Call me sasuke..kun." He said and drove off. "BYE SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" I shouted after him and waved but he didn't look back. Deidara was staring at me with a dropped jaw while niisan gave me the evil eye. I just chuckled nervously and scratched my head."well let's take these bags over...and I'll introduce you to the others" niisan said, mumbling something about better do this quick before any other guy sees there is a new girl on the block. "Others?" I asked him in surprise. "Yeah...well...you see after aunt Tsunade kicked me out...I had no place to live...so a few of my highschool buds and I found this place but i couldn't afford it...so we decided to live together and split the rent" he said sheepishly..."oh...well why did auntie Tsunade kick you out?" I asked him. "Well...after I graduated we kinda had an argument about where I should go study...so it ended off with me calling her an old money sucker, sake drinking,whore witch with plastic titties...I woke up in the hospital the next week in a full body cast..."he said chuckling nervously. The sound of a window shattering brought me out of my thoughts. Someone just threw a brick through an closed window! Violent much!... I shivered as i remembered that I lived there now as well... What kind of friends does Sasorinii have...Crap! I should've stayed with the old hag back in Suna I thought to myself as my stomach turned...

 **Sasuke's POV:**

Hn... That girl...she looked just like Sakura... Can it be...? My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto. "Oi! TEME! WAIT UP!" he shouted from behind me. I stopped across a local ice cream shop waiting for him catch up to me. "What Dobe?" I asked him annoyingly. "I'M NOT A DOBE! YOU TEME!!!" he shouted at me. I felt like giving a piece of my mind but restrained, I'm an Uchiha... Gotta stay calm... "Get in" I told him while unlocking the passenger's door but the damn dobe just jumped over it, dirtying my white car seats with his filthy shoes. I just groaned and grabbed a tomato from the cabinet and started munching on it. "Hey !Teme! Do you even have a license?!" He asked me. "Hn..." I replied and took another tomato out... I didn't have a license but I knew how to drive a car at least. I then saw Naruto reach out to take a tomato as well... That bastard! He didnt even ask! I wouldn't give him one anyway even if he begged for it.My face started getting red as I saw him bite in the tomato... That's not even how one eats a tomato!!! I then slapped it out of his hand and it fell to the ground. "WTF? TEME! ARE YOU SMOKING SOMETHING OR WHAT?!!" the Dobe was going on. After 5 minutes of listening to his incoherent loud shouts he was quiet... I glanced over to his side, he had a book in his hands and was closely examining it. "Teme...never knew you were into this kind of stuff..." He trailed off and held the book with his one hand, swinging it in my face. The title caught my eyes immediately... Icha Icha Paradise Make out Series! "Deidara" I sneered through teeth, grabbed the book and threw it over my shoulders. "Hey! watch where you throwing that Uchiha!" I heard someone shout at me, I turned around to glare at the owner of the voice but was met with a Hyuuga glare. "Make out series huh... And I thought you were a man of structure... Uchiha" Neji said mockingly while picking up the book and opening it. "Kyaaaaa!" He and Shikamaru both screamed like girls in unison. Naruto was laughing his ass off and I just smirked at the two guys trying to stop their nosebleed and glaring at us. " Shika-kun! Neji-kun! Get your pervy asses over here!" I heard a female voice shriek. "Its so far..." Shikamaru said while lazily waving at Ino "Busted!" I heard Naruto shout, as we both turned our heads to see a fuming Ino, Ten-Ten and timid Hinata. "F-f-father is going t-to hear a-about this-s!" She said to Neji as he gulped. "Hinata-sama I promise you thats not our book its the Uchiha's!" He said while both he and Shikamaru pointed to me. Ten-ten and Ino turned their heads glaring at me , both cracking their knuckles , ten-ten had a kunai in her hand! Only god knows where she got it. I gulped as they both came nearer to me smiling creepily... "INO-PIG!!!" I heard someone call her. She and Ten-Ten both turned around and gasped, they immediatly ran across the road with Hinata trying to keep up. Someone should really tell that girl that jackets were for Winter.

 **Ino's POV:**

I'll deal with the Uchiha later. I thought to myself as I ran to the figure who called me. I reached there first.By the distinguishing Bubblegum pink hair and jade eyes, I already knew who that was. "FOREHEAD!!!" i shouted as I pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you soon much! It's been like what?" I said to her "nine years" she finished my sentence and grinned. I started getting all emotional and cried. "Aw the wittle ice queen is getting all emotional hm!" I heard someone say. I looked up to glare at the figure but gasped. "DEIDARANII!" I shouted and jumped on him. I felt so happy my long lost friend and niisan was here. "Saku Chan!" I heard Hinata and Ten-Ten say in unison as they finally caught up and started hugging her tightly. I smiled and looked back at niisan he was holding hands with... "Sasori-kun!" I shouted and jumped on him aswell. He just smiled and patted my head. "So how's the family hm?" Niisan asked me. I didn't know what to say, it was all so saddening... I didn't really want to answer him because I felt guilty about that night... I should've helped Deidaraniii... But I just stood there like a coward, watching tousan stab his left eye. "I miss you Deidaranii I miss you! Come back please!" I said all of a sudden, crying. He said nothing and gave me a fake smile. "SAKURAAAAAAA!" I heard Naruto shout, he was idiotically running across the road and got bumped by a car, landing head first on the ground. Everyone gasped and Hinata fainted again but the baka just stood up, grinned and kept running towards us. Everyone sweatdropped as we all knew the hardest part of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to injure was his head! "SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"he shouted as he picked Sakura up and swung her around like a ragdoll. We all felt an increase of the death intent aura around us. It was Sasori, he was giving Naruto the evil eye, if looks could kill, Naruto would probably be dead already. Overprotective much , i thought to myself .Deidaranii, Ten-Ten and I chucked nervously as Sasori was increasing the intensity of his glare, if that was possible. He looked like he was about to pound Naruto before niisan stepped in. Shikamaru and Neji gasped as niisan kissed Sasori. When did they get here? I thought to myself. I turned over to Sakura who was trying to catch her breath after Naruto released her. She was looking at Sasuke, he was still in his car. The damn cold bastard, he had the nerve to sit there while everyone else was here. He could at least say hi, but I doubt that he would do anything of the sort, he became so cold and stuck up and such a huge introvert after Sakura left kindergarten and that was nine years ago. "Oi !TEME! COME SAY HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted out to Sasuke, everyone was staring at him now. Sasuke did nothing, he didn't look at us or say anything, he just started the car and left. "TEME!!!" I heard Naruto shout after him but I motioned for him to drop it, Sasuke had to process these things by himself.

 **Sakura's POV:**

Sasuke! It was him!...but why is he so cold and mean now? What happened to the loving, friendly Sasuke I knew? I thought to myself, I have to ask Ino later, I hope she's still the queen of gossip, I chuckled to myself. "Hey Sakura-chan! Watcha laughing bout?" I heard Nauto ask, flashing his trademark foxy grin "thinking about Teme?" He asked now smirking . I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. There was an awkward silence before Deidara said something "Be right back hm" he said while pulling a pouty niisan into the video store. I'm watching you... He mouthed those words to Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto before he fully disappeared into the shop. "Uhm... Guys can i ask you something ?" I asked them." Technically you're already asking us something so carry on..." I heard Neji say . "well what's going on with Sasuke...uhm.." I stopped not knowing if I should call him Sasuke-kun. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Ten-Ten gave a loud fake cough towards Hinata who was conscious again, she eyed Ino who nodded at Naruto who blew a kiss to Neji, Neji gave him a WTF? look before nudging Shikamaru in the stomach, who muttered something about troublesome people. "Sakura..." Before he could finish , a girl with red hair and glasses came into sight, pushing her way into the group followed by a girl with black hair that was staring at Neji with hearts in her eyes, I could've sworn Ten-Ten started growling and since I was standing nearest to her I could see the vein popping on her forehead. "Sasuke-kun is mine! Okay!" The red haired chick shrieked at me. "So you better stay away from him or else..." She threatened me , poking my forehead with her long fingers. "Or else what?" I asked her all sassy, I made a mental note to thank Temari and her multiple personalities. "Or else this" she spat, grabbing Hinata who was standing on my right and holding a knife against her neck...


	2. Chapter 2

"So you better stay away from him or else..." She threatened me , poking my forehead with her long fingers. "Or else what?" I asked her all sassy, I made a mental note to thank Temari and her multiple personalities. "Or else this" she spat, grabbing Hinata who was standing on my right and held a knife against her neck...

 **Sakura's POV:**

I saw the knife tip, slowly plunge into Hinata's pale skin. Crimson blood trickeled out of the cut. Everyone froze, we were useless, anything we do might be the cause of Hinata's death. I thought of using my powers to help, but what if they see it, what if they think I'm a freak and send me off to some crazy experiment lab. I was willing to take the risk but then something shocking happened. Hinata, the meek, timid girl, punched her attacker in the stomach ,causing this girl to spit up blood but she was determined to get Hinata and grabbed the sleeves of her jacket. Hinata then wiggled herself out of the jacket. There was a random camera flash.We were all so shocked, not at Hinata's fighting skills but her boobs it was so big for a 15 year old! "Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!" Hinata shouted. I could see a blue ,light that was being emitted from her hands and gasped, could she have those powers as well?. She quickly hit the redhead in certain places causing the girl to fall down to the ground, groaning in pain. That other girl who accompanied the redhead was now missing, she just ditched her friend.The guys stared at Hinata, their eyes bulging out their eyesockets. "Oh Crap! Hinataa! It was supposed to be Top Secret" I heard someone shout, it was Ino, she looked really mad. "Guys what are we going to do?" Ten-ten asked all panicky. "RUN!" Ino shouted grabbing my hand as well. "NARA!" I heard Neji shout. "Shadow possession no jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted and we froze. I couldn't move! I looked around at Ino,Hinata and Ten-Ten, they couldn't move as well . "mind possession no jutsu!" Ino yelled making a handsign, she seemed to have broken out of his grip. Her body just fell lifelessly to the ground. The thing that was keeping us still suddenly vanished and we ran. I looked behind me and Shikamaru was following us while carrying Ino in his arms. I was confused ,wasn't he trying to catch us? Now he's running with us. He caught up to me and spoke. "Don't worry its me Ino!" He said to me. I looked at him confusingly and he noticed. "Come on billboard brow I'll explain later!" He said running a bit faster. I still doubted him or her a bit but then I heard a whine "Mann! Shika-kun should consider working out a bit his body is sooo heavy!" Yip that was the pig always complaining. We finally lost Naruto and Neji after 15 minutes of running. Ha! the bakas are so slow. I thought to myself as i tried catching my breath. "C-can you guys tell me what's going on?" I asked Ten-Ten and Hinata. "Lets rather wait for Ino, then we'll explain" Ten-Ten said with a reassuring smile. We were currently sitting in a dark alley, Shikamaru was tying himself up and Ino was lying on a few trash bags, Hinata was silently weeping in a corner clutching her jacket, she grabbed it before we left and Ten-Ten was sharpening an Kunai, only she knows where she got.

"Okay guys I'm going back" shikamaru said doing a weird hand sign. I looked at him weirdly and suddenly Ino stood up. "Seriously Forehead-Chan! You had to lay me on the trash bags! Now I smell like Crap!" she started whining again. "Gah! What was that jutsu you used!? How did you get into my mind!? You troublesome woman!" Shikamaru shouted at her. Ino just smiled. "Its a secret technique Shika-kun, and how about you explain that whole shadow freezing thingie you did?!" Ino shouted at him , he heard nothing and was sleeping. We all sweatdropped.

"Lazy ass..." Ino muttered and glared at him. They all turned around to me, staring at me. "What?" I asked them. "Soo you're not going to scream or shout or runaway?" Ten-Ten asked. "No...why?" I asked them. "Well Hinata practically just beat the crap out of Karin using her powers, I took over Shika-kun's mind and body, he surprisingly used some shadow technique to take control of our bodies, I never knew about that tho..." Ino trailed off. "Well what does Ten-chan do?" I asked, their faces turned from dark and gloomy to happy and excited. "Check this out!" I heard Ten-Ten say. She bit her thumb and blood came out, I thought she was going to do some sacrificial ritual but she swiped it across a scroll and out poofed lots of weapons and crazy looking torturing stuff with a bit of smoke surrounding them., I cringed a bit but realized that , that was where she always got those weapons at random times. "She's t-t-the b-best ken-jutsu specialist so d-d-don't m-mess with h-her" Hinata said. "Oh Hinata don't over exaggerate" Ten-Ten said all blushing. "I-it is r-remember that t-t-time when y-you beat u-u-up the whole-" Hinata tried saying but Ten-Ten muffled her mouth with her hand. "Story for another day!" Ten-Ten said dragging Hinata around the corner. "Crap! We got company!" She came back running.

 **Neji's POV:**

what...no it can't be! That jutsu Hinata-sama just performed... How did she learn it... When...and Ino's mind possession... I thought Naruto, Uchiha, Nara ,the Akatsuki dudes, some of the older people and I were the only ones who had these unnatural powers, how is it possible they have it too? I wondered to myself. Naruto and I were currently searching for the girls since Shikamaru was with them, "Damn! Why did they run away!!" Naruto shouted, we were currently using the power to immense our speed. "They probably thought we would treat them like freaks or something" I told him. There was an awkward silence between us before I heard a strange noise. "Naruto-san was that you?" I asked him. "Huh?" He asked me, his cheeks were a red shade darker. "Was that you giggling?" I simply asked him. He looked at me sheepishly before answering. "Yeah " while giggling in between. "Well stop, it just sounds scary" I told him. "Well hinata-chan giggles!" He protested. I rolled my eyes before replying. "She's a girl for heavens sake!" I said annoyingly "and they sound cute" I ended off. There was another weird silence before I tried starting a conversation. "So what were you giggling about?" I asked him. "N-nothing!" He stuttered for the first time and hid something behind his back . I became suspicious and used my stealthy skills to get behind him and grab the object. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted, I looked at the object in my hand. It was a phone, on the screen there was a picture of a woman wearing a net top with her boobs clearly being shown, she was busy pounding a redhead against the wall. I felt a nosebleed coming on but when I recognized the woman's face I was shocked. "YOU! YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT SUCH FILTHY PORNOGRAPHIC PICTURES! AND OF HINATA-SAMA AS WELL!" I shouted at him and gave him a double jyuuken to the hips. I was surprised as he was still able to move but he had the tailed beasts powers, he was now crawling on the ground, begging for forgiveness. I didn't care about the people who were whispering and giving us weird looks, I had to defend Hinata-sama's dignity. I saw him crawl halfway into a nearby alley and pulled him out by the leg until I saw that trademark brown Chinese buns and midnight blue hair. "Ten-Ten-chan! Hinata-sama! WAIT!" I shouted at them but they ran further into the alley.

"Crap! We got company!" I heard Ten-Ten shout.

 **Ino's POV:**

I was about to ask Sakura something important before Ten-Ten and Hinata came running back. "Crap! We got company!" Ten-Ten shouted. My stomach turned , we were trapped and there was no way out. I looked around for any loop holes to escape but saw nothing... We were trapped... I sweatdropped at our own stupidity. I then saw Naruto and Neji. They were coming up towards us slowly, while we carefully backtracked. I could hear the other 3 girls gulp besides me. Naruto was now slapping Shika awake, ha! That lazy ass. I thought to myself as I smiled. "Ino-pig! No time to daydream about Shika-kun we must escape!!!" I heard Sakura shout at me... A blush started spreading across my cheeks as I saw Shika was also blushing. Wait no time to think about that Ino! I told myself. "Why not?" I heard a voice in my head. "Cause we must escape duhh!" I told the voice in my head. "But why are you running? They are your friends I'm sure they won't hurt you! Especially shika-kun!" The voice said. I thought hard to myself... Why are we running? I n the end the was no reason I could come up with. That voice was gone so I decided to ask the others. "Hey girls why are we-" I was cut off by Sakura. "CHAAAAA! GO SHANAROOOO!" She shouted and punched the wall causing a giant hole through six of the buildings next to it! Everyone present in the alley's jaws dropped. The girls were about to run before I grabbed their hands. "Ino-chan! let go! Are you working with them now?" They all yelled at me, except Hinata stuttered and Sakura called me Pig. "Guys...why are running?" I asked them, staring at the perfect hole Sakura made through six buildings that weren't even near each other, with a poker face. They scratched their heads in unison and chuckled nervously. It was obvious that they didn't know themselves. The guys and I fell over in anime style.

 **Sasori's POV:**

"I TOOOLD YOU!!!" I shouted at Deidara ,when we came out of the Video store, Sakura and neither her friends were anywere to be seen, there was some random redhead girl laying on the side of the street , mouth wide open like a fish, groaning. Drunk...I thought to myself as Deidara was kicking the girl."WE MIGHT BE IN THE DAMN AKATSUKI BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO PICK ON DRUNK PEOPLE OKAY!!! LEADER-SAMA GIVES US ENOUGH TIME TO DO EVIL STUFF!!"I scowled him. "NOW YOU BETTER HOPE AND PRAY SAKURA-CHAN'S AT HOME OR THERE'LL BE SOME ASS WHOOPING TONIGHT!" I ended off. It was all his damn fault, we had to go and rent the whole damn series of chucky. I hate that movie...feels like they're mocking me or something because I've turned myself into a puppet but Hidan calls me a fucking doll. Crap man! Sakura doesn't know about that either... The turning into a puppet part not the doll face nickname. I mentally sighed. I could've been busy stalking my little sister but nooo she needs her privacy. I rolled my eyes at Deidara's earlier statement when that blind boy and probably his sister, pineapple head dude, little Deidara, Chinese girl with the Mei-Mei buns and that colourblind hyper kid with the whiskers arrived. I didn't know their names so well so that's what I called them. Deidara was now giving me a pouty face as we walked home, on our way we heard a loud crash come from one on the alleys but I was to lazy to go see so I just ignored it, hopefully my blonde curious partner will ignore it as well. Don't worry Sakura... I'll protect you I promise ... I kept playing that scene over and over in my head... How was I going to look after her if I didn't know myself how to explain a simple term that I was a rougue shinobi that asinated people for a damn living... If the enemy found out that we were the Akatsuki... Sakura's life could be in danger...


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikamaru's POV:**

My face still hurt from that slap earlier on. I glared at Naruto it was his damn fault. We were currently walking home from our little adventure. Neji was interrogating the girls and they looked pissed off. "I'm not going to ask you again! How did you learn those jutsus!!!" He was shouting at them. "We don't know what are jutsus and this whole chakra thing you keep on talking about!!!" Ten-Ten shouted back at him. "Byakugan!"he shouted, his eyes were completely white with little strange shapes arranged in a circle, the veins around his eyes were currently showing. Hinata gaped at him. "I can do that too!" She said and also chanted the command. "Byakugan!" Her eyes were the same as Neji's. "Hey what's wrong with their eyes!!" Naruto shouted at me. "They're busy scanning our bodies..." I said to him lazily. The three girls shrieked and ran behind us trying to cover up their bodies. "Neji-kun you pervert!" They all said in unison clutching Naruto and my back I rolled my eyes lazily...mahn women are so troublesome. "Don't w-w-worry guys w-we only s-see b-black a-a-and white!" Hinata tried reasurring them. "We won't come out until you guys switch your eyes off!" Ino said from behind my back. Mahn she was talking so loud in my ears. "Fine!" I heard neji sigh as he and Hinata turned their Byakugan off. "Now can you tell me how you learnt to do all those jutsus or I'll just use my visual prowess to scan you guys again" Neji said blackmailing them. "What's a jutsu? I've read about those but never understood the term so well" Sakura told us, they were now walking in front of us. "Its... Uhm... Shikamaru" Neji motioned towards me. I was the genius out of us all so I tried explaining it to them using baby words. "Its like a magic trick you perform" I told them and I knew that they were going to ask what chakra was so I explained it to them anyway. "Chakra is like the power source inside of you that allows you to perform jutsus and stuff..." I told them lazily. They all muttered an oh in unison. "So without further ado tell us how you learnt perform those jutsus !" I heard Neji interrogate them again. "Well I... After I left Konoha 9 years ago I went back to Suna and found a secret hideout only visible to Haruno's, because my granny Chiyo and the orphans weren't Haruno's they couldn't find it , so everyday after school ive been going there to train myself from the scrolls I found... And learnt all these jutsus like you call them... I also have superhuman strength and can heal people using my uhm... Chakra" Sakura explained... We all listened carefully processing what she just told us. "And have you brought the scrolls with you?" Neji asked her. She gave a short nod. There was another silence before Ino spoke up... "Well you guys remember my biological dad right?" We all nodded our heads in unison and felt abit sad, old man Inoichi died three years ago of an unnatural cause, my father said he got poisoned while on a mission, a few months after that Ino's mom remarried a civilian from Kirigakure. I of course knew everything about this whole Shinobi stuff but I kept my mouth close instead . "Well a few years before he died he told me and niisan about Shinobi's and that our family , the Yamanaka's specialized in mind tranformation and stuff. I was the one who caught that gene while Deidaranii got his kekkeigenkai whatever you call it from my kaasan since she was a shinobi from Iwagakure. My tousan and kaasan also taught us how to use certain jutsus and what kind of elements were our strongest. They also showed us how to disguise ourselves as other people I think you call it a wedge or something like that..." She trailed off. "Henge" I corrected her. "Yeah ! Thanks Shika-kun!" She said and gave m a hug. I started blushing but looked up to the sky so they couldn't see it. "They also taught us how to make clones of ourselves and fight I think it is called Tai jutsu and use weapons I think that's called ken jutsu... am I right Shika-kun?" She asked me, I just nodded. "Well I'm still a bit rusty you see since I didn't really pay attention but I regret it..." She said sadly. "Why?" Naruto chirped in. "Well my kaasan doesn't want to teach me anymore since she remarried that bastard, afraid he would find out and give us over to the scientists or something since he was a normal civilian and Deidaranii is not living with us anymore... Its all that bastard's fault! " Into said in pure rage and started crying, I wanted to comfort her but how? I then saw Sakura giving her hug while gently patting her on the back. "Ten-Ten..." I saw Neji trail off... He seemed to be blushing...if only one of them would admit their feelings towards each other things will be less complicated. i thought to myself.She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "It's okay you need to be embarrassed you know" Naruto told her while flashing his trademark foxy grin. "W-well you guys haven't seen what I can do yet..." She said while pausing. She bit her thumb and blood came out after that she did a few handsigns and out came a scroll, she then smeared her blood across the scroll and out poofef a few torture weapons with smoke surrouding it ,the guys and I gaped,I made a mental note to ask her how she stored all those items, it would be useful in the future cause its such a drag to lug a heavy schoolbag around all day "Well yeah..." She said nervously scratching the back of her head. "I think you better put those away before someone comes" Neji told her, the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement. After she put her weapons back in their scrolls Hinata spoke up. "T-ten-ten-chan i-is also g-good i-in k-ken jutsu a-and T-tai jutsu, l-last t-time s-she beat u-up the e-entire wrestling, j-judo,k-karate,fencing,b-boxing a-and football club b-b-because they teased her" Hinata managed to say in between the stuttering. I could see Neji, Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped. "What did they say that was so bad?" Naruto asked the girls. "Well t-they s-started spreading r-rumours that Ten-ten-c-chan-" Hinata was cut off by a glare. "Don't you dare Hyuuga-san!" Ten-Ten said closing Hinata's mouth. "-HAS A CRUSH ON THE HYUUGA!" Ino blabbed with her loud mouth. "Which Hyuuga? Don't tell me its Hinata-chan!" Naruto asked stupidly. We all sweat dropped. "When I checked last Tennie-chan here was straight" Ino said sarcastically. Ten-Ten and Neji were both red in the face. "Ow!" Ten-Ten shouted. It seemed that Hinata bit her hand. "TEN-TEN CHAN HAS A CRUSH ON NEJINII AND THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Hinata shouted. We were all shocked, Hinata didn't stutter and she shouted. "W-what!?" Neji and Ten-Ten both asked in unison. "I k-kinda told tousan t-that y-you t-wo would m-make a-a perfect couple s-s-since h-he was looking for a wife f-for y-you" Hinata said now stuttering again. "B-but he w-was going to tell y-you guys w-when y-you finished s-school first which i-is in two y-years" she said playing with her fingers. "A-and Ten-Ten-chan's otousan a-already agreed t-to the marriage, i-im sorry i-it w-w-was supposed to b-be a-a surprise" she ended off looking at her shoes. I decided to sneak home since we were passed my house 2 streets behind. I'm so tired *yawn*.

 **Ten-Ten's POV:**

"I can't believe it! I ...actually we are going to be Mrs. Ten-Ten Hyuuga in two damn years! KYAAAAAAAA!" I was mentally rejoicing with my inner, yeah I had a inner.I felt my face becoming hotter, damn I was blushing. I looked at Neji, he was just standing there,straight faced... Suddenly reality kicked in. He probably doesn't want to be with me cause I'm abit to rough. I thought to myself. I'm not pretty he probably doesn't even like me in that way! My heart suddenly sank. "H-hey guys I'm going home now... I need to uhm... Help my dad... Polish the kunais" I lied. It was a weak lie, I know but I had to get away before my emotions kicked in. "Okay... Bye Ten-Ten-Chan! Don't worry everything will be alright believe it!" Naruto said, he looked a bit awkward. "OK we'll see you tomorrow then" ino said, she and Sakura gave me a small wave. "Ten-Ten-chan, I-I hope y-y-youre not upset" I heard Hinata say, I knew she felt bad, she wasn't expecting us to react like this. I just shook my head before giving her a smile. As I walked away I felt someone grab my hand. I didn't want to turn around as I felt my face was wet, I was crying, I didn't want whoever was behind me to think I was weak in anyway. "I'm not angry or mad at you in any way just surprised at what was said, I hope this doesn't destroy what we have in anyway, we'll talk tomorrow again... Bye Tennie-chan, I know you're lying, your dad's out of town" the voice whispered in my ear, I knew it was Neji. My heart skipped a beat before he let go of my hand and i ran home, not stopping to turn around, on my way I found Shikamaru fast asleep on a bench. I just sweatdropped as I walked past him.

 **Neji's POV:**

"smooth Hyuuga, Real smooth" my inner said sarcastically. "All the signs was there... She feels something for you otherwise she would've freaked out when it was said that you two were to be married" I heard I.N. say. Inner Neji if you were wondering. "But nooo! You ruin it by saying 'I know you're lying'!" He said trying to mock my voice. "You could've picked her up and kiss her at least" he was now giving me a headache. "Can you shut it! " I accidentally said out loud. Some random old lady was looking at me. "Youngens these days don't have respect for their elders anymore" she said, did I also mention she was 'tsking' me. The nerve the old hag got. I just shook my head as I walked back to the group. "Hey where's that lazy ass!!" I heard Ino shout. I switched my byakugan on and searched for Shikamaru, he was sleeping on a bench in front of a café , probably was to lazy to even go home, I thought to myself as I deactivated my byakugan. It was only Naruto, Sakura,Ino, Hinata and I left. I then walked closer to Hinata, she was my next target. "Ah! Hinata-sama tell us how you learnt to activate the Byakugan and how did you learn to use the eight triagrams?" I questioned her. I could see from her face and body language that she looked scared and would probably spill out everything. "I-its not w-what it s-seems like" she started off. I could see Sakura,Into and Naruto giving her strange looks. "I-i w-wanted a-a drink s-so i-i went t-t-to father's o-office a-and poured myself some of t-the strong s-s-stuff..." She trailed off, we all gave her weird looks. "Y-you know w-whiskey..." She said shyly. Oh yeah whiskey... Hiashi loves his mid afternoon drinks, i thought to myself...Wait! "Hinata-sama! You were drinking!! How old were you!!?" I shouted at her. Naruto, Sakura and Ino were staring at her in shock, jaws dropped to the floor "N-n-nine" she managed to say. I rubbed my head in frustration, great now I have an alcoholic for a cousin. "We'll deal with that when we get home... Carry on with your story" I told her as calm as I could be. She nodded her head nervously and took out a little bottle to drink something, I was guessing it was the alcohol. I said nothing and let her be. She took a deep breath before looking at me again. I could see she was nervous or scared anymore. "It takes the nerves away don't worry" she said winking at us. That just stood there gaping while i mentally sighed. "As i was fucking saying earlier on, I was looking for a motherfucking drink, but then that fucker of a father came in the damn office so I hid underneath the pussy's desk and found a trap door which led to this badass room filled with weapons, scrolls and books. There I learnt about this fucking byakugan crap! They also said something about other fuckers who have remarkable visual prowess like us, the fucking Uchiha have the damn Sharingan and some fucking father of shinobi guy who had the Rinnegan. There were more fucking scrolls that taught me different crappy jutsus, but that motherfucking woman at the bar offered to help me if I paid her" Hinata said during frequent hiccups and giggles. "Who knew she had such a foul mouth!" I heard Sakura say in shock. "They allowed kids in a bar?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded drunkly and started loosing her balance"Well thank you Hinata-sama, if I may ask who is this lady who taught you all this?" I ask her. "She has one of our eyes and calls herself lady angel" Hinata said before passing out. "I'll carry her!" Naruto said excitedly as he gently picked her up, I couldn't care less right now if the world just ended... I had to find Uchiha and give him this information fast... And that blue haired woman with the one Byuakugan eye... Who Could it be...?


End file.
